


Drunken Mess

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, OT3, Other, i want this to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: M'gann shouldn't have left Kara that alien alcohol, but Maggie is having too much fun watching drunk Kara





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old old piece that i wrote long ago   
> this is so short and yet so realistic i need this to be canon

One drink.

One damn drink and Supergirl is out of commission for the night.

Damnit M’gann.

M’gann gave Kara a whole damn bottle of that weird alien alcohol.

One drink and Kara was freaking out.

“Alex! I’m floating! Alex!” Kara stumbled over to Alex who was leaning on the counter next to Maggie. She gripped Alex’s arm, “Hold me! I’m floating away!”

Alex crumbled under the force of Kara’s grip, “Kara!” Maggie chuckled, “Too tight!” She squeaked out the last word. 

She tried to pry Kara’s fingers off her bicep, “No! Don’t let me go! I’m gonna float away! Alex!” Alex was winced at the pain. Kara was _way_ too drunk to control her powers. Maggie looked at Alex trying to stifle a laugh.

Alex glared at Maggie before falling against the counter again, “Kara my arm!”

Kara’s glasses were slightly crooked, her blouse was unbuttoned, “Alex people are gonna know I’m Supergirl!” Her grip on Alex wasn’t wavering.

Alex’s face got redder, “We are in _my_ apartment! Sweet Jesus Kar!

Kara stopped rambling for a minute, “Spies!” She gripped Alex’s arm a little tighter.

Alex bit her lip, a tear falling down her face, “You’re not floating!” She tried pulling Kara’s fingers off again, “You drunk idiot, let me go!” Kara snapped and let go of Alex.

She stepped back from Alex. Her eyes flicked from her hand to Alex’s bicep, her eyes started to tear up, “I hurt you…” Her voice cracking.

Alex’s eyes widened and she ran towards Kara, “Oh, my God! Don’t you dare cry! Kara! _Do_ _not_ _start_!” She straightened Kara’s glasses and hugged her, “Don’t cry! Do _not_ cry!” Kara wailed, falling into Alex’s arms.

“Kara! Shut up! You’re gonna wake the whole damn hall.” Alex tried to wiggle out of Kara’s arms.

Kara hugged Alex falling on her, “I HURT YOU!” Kara laid on Alex crying, “I’M SO SORRY!”

Alex wheezed under Kara, “Kara your tears are staining my sweater!” Another loud sob and Maggie was laughing. She gripped the counter, tears streaming down her face.

“Maggie!” Alex pursed her lips.

“I-I can’t breathe!” She fell to floor, “Oh my God!” She grabbed her phone and pointed it at Alex, “Smile Danvers!” Kara whipped her head towards to camera flashing a crooked smile, her face and eyes red. Alex flipped off the camera, a vein popping out of her forehead from the pressure of Kara’s weight.

Maggie rolled over clutching her stomach, “I…can’t…breath!” She wiped the tears from her face and sat against the wall of the island. She pulled out her phone again, “I…need…to record…this!” she heaved, “Photos don’t do justice.”

“Maggie stop!” Alex finally flipped Kara off her, “Margaret Sawyer I swear to God!”

Alex was pulled back, “Alex forgive me please!”

Alex kicked Kara away hurting her foot, “Give me your phone!” She dove at Maggie reaching for her phone.

A squeal came from Kara, “Yay! Group hug!”

Maggie’s eye widened, “No, no, no!” Kara fell on top of Alex and Maggie, “Kara…off…please...” Maggie was under the weight of both Danvers sisters, “I hate being the bottom…”

Alex looked at Maggie smirking, “Hm you didn’t mind last night.”

Kara actually flew off of Alex and Maggie covering her ears, “Ugh! Not in front of me!”

Alex and Maggie laughed while Kara fell on the couch covering herself in a blanket.

Never again M’gann…Never again…

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i havent posted as often with new content   
> i just finished a whole other writing assignment for english


End file.
